typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эмия Кирицугу
| franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/stay night Fate/Zero Fate/tiger colosseum Carnival Phantasm | voice = Кояма Рикия (аниме) Kirk Thornton (аниме, дубляж) Ирино Мию (в детстве) | type = Человек, Мастер | gender = Мужской | height = 175 | weight = 67 | bloodt = IV | bday = 13 ноября | likes = Эффективноть | dislikes = Семейные привязанности | talent = Стрельба, работа по уничтожению | enemy = Сэйбер | imagecol = Серый }} Эмия Кирицугу (Emiya Kiritsugu, 衛宮切嗣) - Мастер Сэйбер в четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/Zero. Муж Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн, отец Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн и приёмный отец Эмии Широ. Второстепенный персонаж в Fate/stay night и главный герой Fate/Zero. Он - вольный наёмник, печально известный как Убийца Магов (Magus Killer, 魔術師殺し). Профиль Внешность Такаси Такэути чувствует, что молодой Кирицугу выглядит как главный герой сёнэн-манги.. While he was the protagonist of Fate/Zero, he is lacking in artwork compared to other characters, as he only appeared on the cover twice. One shot was from the back, while the other was only a silhouette. Gen Urobuchi felt that, because he abstains from the flashiness of Heroic Spirits, the best solution was to make him unnoticeable, as a "character who spreads justice should speak with their back."Fate/Zero material Pages 28-29 Происхождение Ранние годы Из-за своего отца, Эмии Норикаты, четвёртого главы семьи Эмия и мага, получившего Sealing Designation, будучи в бегах от Ассоциации Магов, они поселились на острове Алиманго. Он подружился и влюбился в помощницу Норикаты, местную девушку по имени Ширли, на 4 года старше его. Однако произошла катастрофа, когда Ширли стала вампиром, выпившая зелье с целью доказать, что исследования Норикаты спасут мир, и попросила Киригуцу убить её, но он отказался и убежал. Их деревню захватили Экзекуторы из Церкви and Инфорсеры из Ассоциации, прибывшие на остров из-за слухов о маге, исследовавшего вампиризм. Кирицугу остался единственным выжившим после 'зачистки', спасённый Натальей Камински - наёмником из группы Инфорсеров, искавшую информацию о маге, ответственном за случившиеся. Вернувшись в спрятанную резиденцию Эмия, Кирицугу сцепился с отцом из-за исследований и смерти Ширли. Нориката объяснил, что он хотел стать Мёртвым Апостолом, чтобы продолжить свои исследования в Магическом ремесле. В новелле Fate/Zero представлена версия, в которой Нориката планировал их побег, а Кирицугу выстрелил ему в спину из пистолета; в анимационной версии Кирицугу ранил Норикату кинжалом, полученным от Ширли, после чего застрелил из пистолета, найденном Кирицугу в ящике отца. После произошедшего Наталья поняла, что единственным, кто мог предотвратить побег Норикаты и убить его, был его собственный сын, и она забрала Кирицугу с собой. Убийца Магов Понимая, что трагедия, пережитая им в детстве, - обычное явление в мире, молодой Кирицугу стал наёмником, как и Наталья, чтобы выслеживать магов-еретиков по всему миру. Наталья обучала его не только магии, но и слежке, способам убийства и всем видам оружия. В одном из заданий они должны были выследить последнего главу семьи Зептер - Генриха Зептера. Генрих Зептер был магом, научившийся возрождать мёртвую плоть. Они отследили Зептера в американской деревне "Present Mountain", в которой проживало 2 тысячи человек. Кирицугу и Наталья узнали, что вся община была частью тела Зептера, и они использовали ручную гранату, которой уничтожили его ядро. Image:Birth_of_the_Magus_Killer_fixed.jpg|Кирицугу готовится сбить авиалайнер Image:582532_365300146859406_330167398_n.jpg|Через несколько секунд после уничтожения авиалайнера Во время одного задания на большом аэробусе A300, они следовали за магом Оддом Борзаком, известном как “User демонических пчёл”. Наталья во время полёта была в этом самолёте, в то время как Кирицугу ждал её в точке назначения. Было известно, что этот маг смог создать Мёртвых Апостолов и управлять демоническими вампирскими пчёлами, которые ядовитыми укусами увеличивают количество вурдалаков под его властью. Эти пчёлы после смерти Борзака спровоцировали критические разрушения в самолёте. Пчёлы атаковали пассажиров одного за другим, превратив каждого из них в упыря; ситуация стала слишком рискованной, и Кирицугу сбил самолёт до того, как он приземлился, при этом пожертвовав Натальей. В своём последнем разговоре по радио он признался, что она была ему как мать. После этого события он разочаровался в своём идеале стать 'героем справедливости', так как нельзя было спасти одного, не потеряв другого. Тем не менее, он продолжал бороться за эту мечте, чтобы убедиться, что всё, от чего он отказался, не было напрасным. Впоследствии Ассоциация заклеймила его как Убийца Магов. До четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля Примерно за 11 лет до четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля он берёт себе в ученики молодого солдата, которому даёт имя Хисау Майя, и обучаёт её всему тому, чему его учила Наталья. Она становится его помощницей на поле боя, а также 'любовницей'. Два года спустя Кирицугу был нанят семьёй Айнцбернв качестве их представителя в предстоящей Войне. Перед отъездом он оставил всё своё снаряжение, в том числе и Thompson Contender, Майе to Maiya before leaving. Полагая, что Святой Грааль может исполнит его желание о мире во всём мире, он оставил свою работу в роли 'героя справедливости'. Он впервые встречает Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн в резервуаре, когда Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн создал её. Drama CD также рассказывает о их первоначальной реакции во время первой встречи. Кирицугу посчитал, что Айрисвиль бесполезна без навыков выживания и самозащиты. Ахт принял это замечание на свой счёт и оставил Айрисвиль в удалённом парке во время метели, дабы испытать её выносливость. Кирицугу бросился спасать Айрисвиль и забрал её обратно в старый замок Айнцбернов. Когда она поправилась, Кирицугу решил сам обучать Айрисвиль через фильмы, изображения и музыку. Постепенно Айрисвиль становился всё более красноречивой и выразительной, и она заинтересовалась Кирицугу. Несмотря на то,что сначала Кирицугу колебался, в конце концов они влюбились друг в друга. Несмотря на это, Кирицугу знал, что их любовь бессмыслена, так как он знал, что ему придётся пожертвовать ей ради Святого Грааля. Айрисвиль хотела зачать ребёнка, чтобы у Кирицугу была надежда после четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Используя его сперму, Айрисвиль искусственно зачала девочку, названную Илиясвиль, которая родилась годом позже. Личность Кирицугу хочет быть "героем справедливости", который защищает слабых. Изначальной целью Кирицугу было сделать его действия в день, когда он убил своего отца, значимыми и достойными. Лишь выслеживая и убивая магов-еретиков, подобных его отцу, он действительно предотвратит подобные трагедии. Он потерял свою все остатки своей детской невинности после того, как провёл свою жизнь в бесчисленных сражениях, пытаясь достичь недостижимой утопии. Узнав о существовании Грааля, он хочет использовать его для достижения своей цели. Он не испытывает эмоций от побед над своими целями, видя в них не более, чем successful taunts with calculated conclusions. Он пытается убить большинство своих эмоций, в погоне за своей целью действуя как "машина Эмия Кирицугу". Он сумел полностью посвятить себя своему долгу, не проявляя эмоциональных колебаний, но иногда он склонен впадать в крайние эмоции и отчаяние. Он признаёт, что боится Котомине Кирея, отчасти из-за странной личности Кирея, отчасти из-за того, что он предполагает, что Кирей - единственный, кто сможет его убить. Рассматривая Contender, он начинает задумываться, будет ли после Войны Грааля помнить прикосновения жены и дочери, и усмехаться от осознания того, что его восьмилетняя Илия весит меньше, чем винтовка. Ему не нравится, когда подобные эмоции мешают его работе, полагая, что его жизнь с семьёй сделала его более восприимчивым к сентиментальности в моменты, напоминающие ему о жене и дочери. Он старается придерживаться убеждения, что все жизни равны и не имеет значения, кем пожертвовать, и потому считает выбор, ведущий к меньшим потерям, наилучшим. Принять решение - завладеть Граалем и спасти мир и пять миллиардов человек, но при этом убив тысячу, - для него не проблема. Однако он оказался не в состоянии сделать это, когда планировал уничтожить отель. Он ненавидит такую идею рокового романтизма как надежда на то, что невинные жители смогут спастись, ставя в ущерб его возможности. Такие идеи и эмоции могут убить его на поле боя, так что он чувствует, что должен избавиться от них настолько, насколько возможно. У него близкие отношения с Майей, которые возникли до встречи с Айрисвиль, основанные на кровавой жизни, которую его жена никогда не видела. Она помогает уравновесит его эмоции, так как зачастую она ещё более бесстрастна, чем он. Несмотря на близость и сексуальные отношения в течение длительного периода времени, он не испытывает к ней романтических чувств и пытается рассматривать её как инструмент, который в конце концов умрёт, служа его цели. Because allowing his wife to sacrifice herself to complete the Grail is a betrayal towards her love, no matter what others say, it is necessary that he does not hesitate in this betrayal. Kiritsugu sees his sexual relationship with Maiya as a rehearsal before this betrayal, a form of self-abuse to steel his nerves while walking down this path. It is probably the sorriest excuse to have an affair, and it is essentially a negative spiral downward without an end. В последние минуты жизни Майи он пытается спокойно сказать ей, что она не должна ни о чём волноваться, потому что она выполнила все задачи, и просто констатирует "ты умрёшь здесь". Но он оказывается не в состоянии говорить и вместо этого почти плачет. В конце концов она напоминает ему о его целях и говорит ему поберечь свои слёзы для Айрисвиль, что позволило ему сказать: "Майя, твоя задача выполнена." Он бросил курить, когда попал в семью Айнцберн, объясняя это тем, что не смог найти любимую марку сигарет, но главная причина - жена и ребёнок. Во время Войны Грааля он сразу же купил пачку сигарет и закурил, словно этих десяти лет не было. Будучи японцем, он отлично чувствует себя в родной стране, несмотря на то, что постоянно путешествует. Despite his shadiness, he still uses , a first person pronoun most generally used by young boys. It was part of Nasu's design of the character, as Urobuchi felt he could never come up with it. Role Fate/Zero Несмотря на то, что он являлся настоящим Мастером Айнцбернов, во время конфликта Кирицугу действовал в тени, охотясь на других Мастеров, в то время как Сэйбер, призванная с помощью утерянных ножен Экскалибура, вместе с Айрисвиль действовала в открытую. Это позволило избежать конфликтов между Сэйбер и Кирицугу из-за принципиальных различий их методов. Сэйбер и Айрисвиль прибыли из замка Айнцьернов в северной Европе на самолёте, тогда как Кирицугу попал в Фуюки, где его встретила Майя, на корабле. В кульминации Войны битва Кирицугу с последним Мастером, Котомине Киреем, зашла в тупик, они оба были поглощены чёрной "грязью", вытекающей из Святого Грааля. Там Кирицугу встретил "Айрисвиль", полностью слившейся с Граалем. По его мнению, он должен был признать тот факт, что его методы в конечном счёте приведут к становлению главным врагом человечества, Ангра-Майнью, и 'Айрисвиль' утверждает, что этот путь - правильный. Кирицугу, поняв, что Грааль испорчен, отвергает предложение 'Айрисвиль', которая проклинает его - никогда не быть свободным от сожалений до его мучительной смерти. Кирей, имеющий схожий с Кирицугу опыт, спросил Кирицугу, почему он отказался от Грааля; Кирицугу убивает его после расплывчатого ответа. Кирицугу появился во время последнего сражения между Арчером и Сэйбер и использовал оставшиеся Командные Заклинания, приказав Сэйбер уничтожить Грааль Экскалибуром, после чего она исчезла. Тем не менее, Кирицугу сразу же понял, что это было ошибкой - без сосуда, в котором находилась "грязь", она вылилась из ядра на улицы, вызвав пожар, уничтоживший большую часть Синто. Kiritsugu появились во время финальной битвы между Арчер и Сэйбер и использовал все свои оставшиеся уплотнения команду, чтобы заставить Saber, чтобы уничтожить Грааль с Excalibur, заставляя ее исчезнуть. Тем не менее, Kiritsugu понял, сразу же после этого, это было ошибкой - без судно, чтобы содержать его, «грязь» пролитая от своего основного на улицы ниже, вызывая огонь, который в конечном итоге уничтожила большую часть синто. В конце Войны Кирицугу сбросил свой бесжалостный вид и стремился искупить свои ужасные поступки. Когда он обнаружил умирающего Широ, единственного выжившего в том пожаре, он был вне себя от радости, имея возможность спасти жизнь. Чтобы спасти его, Кирицугу внедрил Авалон в тело Широ. Позже Кирицугу усыновил его, поселившись в новом доме, который он купил во время Войны. Некоторое время спустя он встретил Фуджимуру Тайгу, и из-за сходства с его первой любовью он в ней души не чаял. Когда Широ достаточно повзрослел, Кирицугу несколько раз уезжал из Фуюки в старый замок Айцбернов, пытаясь спасти свою дочь. Однако ему так и не удалось найти путь в ограничивающих барьерах, потеряв большую часть своих магических способностей. После его предательства, чтобы наказать его, Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн никогда не позволял Кирицугу пройти в их ограничивающих барьерахи держал его подальше от дочери. Кирицугу считатет, что он хочет заставить его носить позорное звание предателя на всю жизнь, либо наложить самое суровое наказание, не позволяя ему снова увидеть свою дочь. Чтобы уничтожить Великий Грааль, Кирицугу использовал взрывчатку для создания 'удара' в ближайшую линию лей , который спровоцировал бы землетрясение в ближайшие 30-40 лет. Таким образом он наделялся предотвратить пятую Войну, но это не было сделано, так как незавершённая четвёртая Война послужила причиной начала пятой Войны всего через десять лет. Проклятье Ангра-Майнью в конечном счёте стоило ему жизни: его конечности были покалечены, зрение испорчено, а большинство цепей стали бесполезны. Свои последние минуты он провёл с Широ, смотря на луну из своего сада. Это было его счастливейшим воспоминанием, во время которого он вспоминает о своей жизни, отметив, что особенно сожалеет о том, что не смог спасти свою дочь. Рассказывая о своей детской мечте о "герое справедливости" Широ, Кирицугу признался, что когда он стал взрослым, он понял, что эта мечта невозможна. Широ, смотревший на Кирицугу, не понравилось, как Кирицугу рассказывал о своей слабости, и пообещал ему, что сможет исполнить эту мечту. Хотя Кирицугу чувствовал, что это бесплодная ечта, он, увидев энтузиазм, с которым говорил Широ, не сказал то, о чём действительно думал. Он мирно умирает, смутно смотря на луну и сказав, как она прекрасна. Он умер в 34 года, через пять лет после окончания Войны, передав Широ свой идеал о 'герое справедливости'. В своей последней мысли он вспомнил вопрос Ширли о том, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет, и он сказал: "Я никогда не забуду, что чувствовал сегодня. Я хочу быть героем справедливости!" Fate/stay night Хотя он умер до событий Fate/stay night, он упоминается многими персонажами. Его могила находится на кладбище позади Рюдо, однако Широ редко посещаёт её. Его смерть оставила Широ одного, расстроенного и впавшего в уныние. Широ часто вспоминает, как Кирицугу спас и предложил усыновить его, тогда же признавшись, что был магом Когда Широ заинтересовался в обучении магическому ремеслу, Кирицугу отказался, но упорство Широ изменило его решение. Напоминая, что Магия должна использоваться в тайне и только во благо других, не создавая подозрений и путаниц, он учил Широ очень простым и неполным знаниям в колдовстве. Тем не менее, эти знания, которые должны были привести Широ к опасной тропе, выдали невыдающиеся результаты. Перед смертью Кирицугу рассказал Широ о том, как когда-то он пытался стать "героем справедливости" - тем, кто может спасти всех - но он сдался, как только понял невозможность этого, ссылаясь на то, что эта мечта не может быть достигнута взрослым. Тем не менее, Широ принял этот идеал как свой собственный, обещая выполнить его вместо Кирицугу. Арчер в целом не одобряет этот идеал; в Unlimited Blade Works говорится, что Арчер - возможное будущее воплощение Широ, сожалеющий о пути, который он выбрал. Воспоминания Арчера неполны, но он помнит некоторые события, одним из которых является момент, когда Кирицугу спас его из пожара. Он понимал последние слова Кирицугу и испытывал те же страдания, что и он. В своём поединке против Широ он утверждает, что его идеалы заимствованы, а сам он просто восхищался Кирицугу, который спас его. Во время пятой Войны Святого Грааля Сэйбер рассказала Широ, что Кирицугу был её Мастером в предыдущей Войне. Кроме того, она недоверчиво удивлена тем, что Кирицугу из её воспоминаний и воспоминаний Широ разительно отличается, словно это два разных человека. В ветке Fate, когда Котомине Кирей раскрывает правду о том, что Грааль испорчен, она хочет знать, почему Кирицугу предал её. Наконец поняв причину, из-за которой Кирицугу сделал это, она соглашается с решением своего бывшего Мастера. Также Сэйбер благодарна Кирицугу за то, что он внедрил Авалон в тело Широ, который не раз спас ему жизнь, первыми из которых были атака Берсеркера и тяжёлое ранение от Котомине. Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн после вступления в Войну нацелилась на Широ из-за его связи с Кирицугу. Полагая, что Кирицугу оставил её мать умирать в четвёртой Войне и бросил её ради Широ, она пытается достичь давней мечты Айнцбернов - достичь Третью Магию - и отомстить за все их потери после предательства Кирицугу. В ветке Heaven's Feel, после своего похищения Тёмной Сакурой узнав об Эвенджере и порче Святого Грааля, она признаёт, что её отец был прав в своём выборе уничтожить Грааль. Когда Котомине впервые встречает Широ, он заинтересовался схожестью фамилии Широ и Кирицугу. В ветках Fate и Heaven's Feel он рассказывает обо всё, что совершил во время четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. В первой ветке Котомине использовал силу Ангра-Майнью, чтобы проклясть Широ так же, как и Кирицугу. Fate/hollow ataraxia Кирицугу не появляется в Fate/hollow ataraxia, хотя известно, что Илиясвиль - дочь Кирицугу. Тайга часто просит Широ вместе с ней сходить на могилу Кирицугу. Способности Кирицугу со своими способностями - обычный маг, и вместо это он специализируется как "Убийца Магов". Его возможности не выделяют его среди других магов из Ассоциации, но являются крайне полезными для тех, кому нужен убийца для устранения магов-еретиков. В сравнении с Тосакой Рин, которая имеет высокий магический ранг, Кирицугу будет иметь гораздо меньшую ценность в роли мага, но гораздо большую в качестве специалиста. Kiritsugu would have a low value as a magus, but a much higher evaluation as a specialist. Его отношения с Ассоциацией схожи с теми, что царят между Церквью и Экзекуторами. Его способности настолько выдающиеся, что даже Церковь считает его "человеком, требующее наблюдения". Он упоминается во многих случаях с пропавшими без вести и жертв несчастных случаев, которые, как считается, были убитыми им магами; множество трагедий, которые считаются террористическими актами, на самом деле были преступлениями, совершёнными для убийства одного мага. Хотя и нет никаких прямых доказательств, причиной заложенных бомб, сбитых самолётов и прочих подобных случаев является он. Получив проклятие от Ангра-Майнью, он медленно умирал несколько лет, в течение которых его тело слабело, конечности атрофировались, а способность использовать Магию была потеряна. Он уже не может найти отправную точку ограничивающего барьера, в которой он смог бы прорваться, и продолжает бродить в метели без всякой надежды её найти. Как только он полностью уступает проклятью, он мирно умирает. Тактики ведения боя Кирицугу - крайне нетрадиционный маг, известный как Спелкастер (Заклинатель), который рассматривает магию в качестве инструмента, с помощью которого он получает знания. Дополняя её современными техологиями, он использует её для получения преимущества над врагами. В отличие от Тосаки Токиоми, который, несмотря на удобство, отказывается пользоваться телефонами и прочей техникой, Кирицугу для достижения целей свободно пользуется всем, что имеется под рукой. Он обучился большинству своих навыков у Натальи, совершествуя их в качестве её помощника, желая стать "охотником" на магов-еретиков, подобных его отцу. Большая часть его способностей исходит из того факта, что он ради своей цели может действовать хладнокровно и бесстрастно. Он считает, что после времени, которое он провёл с женой и дочерью, он деградировал в сравнении с Эмией Кирицугу девятилетней давности. Он уже не желает или не может быть безжалостным после проведённого с ними времени, и потому считает, что ему необходимо измениться. Он хочет восстановить своё хладнокровное мышление как можно быстрее, чтобы иметь шанс заполучить Грааль. He developed his skills working as a Sealing Designation Enforcer for a number of years, learning methods of tracking, assassination, the usage of various weapons, and other skills needed to be able to catch up to his prey under all situations and conditions and bring it down. He sought to have his body master the skill of "killing people" that humans have spent an endless amount of time and intelligence to research. He is very skilled with using numerous blasting techniques from the past to the present, and he feels a certain appreciation for the certain art of destruction. He uses C4 combined with a precision blasting demolition technique used primarily to demolish tall buildings, allowing him to destroy the Hyatt hotel with a minimum amount of explosives. With the blueprints and planning, it only takes him an hour execute the entire plan. Targeting the load-bearing walls and key support structures, it collapses downward and inward on its own weight without any debris spreading onto the surrounding streets. He is very familiar with the workings of Magic Circuits and the related temperature changes in the body of the practitioner. Having trained and studied the correlation, he is able to read the current status of the Magic Circuits through the heat distribution of the practitioner when viewed on the thermal output of a heat detecting scope. He is able to tell the difference between an ordinary person and a magus, allowing him to seize an opportunity to shoot upon the release of prana. Compared to magecraft, which can see through the dark better and detect the position of an enemy magus, it can be said guns fall behind. Its advantage is that it takes no prana to use firearms, leaving a magus unsuited to the battle conditions of a soldier trapped in the dark and unable to detect any prana. He is extremely skilled in penetrating Bounded Fields, allowing him to break through the Tohsaka residence's strong bounded field in three hours. It is an almost miraculous method allowing him to overcome a first-rate security system specifically guarding against magi that wouldn't be broken even if attacked continuously for a whole year by magecraft. Due to it being created with magi in mind, he was able to overcome it precisely because he is someone who does not seek results by way of magecraft and from his experience in fighting against magi by perceiving traps wrought through magecraft. He supplements familiars with miniature CCD camera tied on the abdomen as a measure of recording the true nature of the area. There are often illusions and camouflaged bounded fields based on using suggestions on an observer, but most magi would never develop countermeasures for electronic-based threats. Even though it slows the familiar's speed, it is also useful to have video records to rewatch events at a later time or show them to others. Тактики против магов He has the mindset of a skilled assassin, and rather than facing another magus in a direct duel of abilities, such as in a battle between their Mystic Code’s; he makes use of various plans, traps, and schemes that utilize both magecraft and modern weaponry in order to take out his targets. He preys on the weak point of magi, their negligence from arrogance; which makes them believe that the only true threat to them cannot be anything other than a magus of similar skill. He relies on the fact that a self-conscious magus, having stepped into a world of mysteries beyond human intellect, is unable to relate to the stereotypes of a narrower world; such as the conditions of a battlefield or scenarios, the type a regular soldier may face. He follows the methodology that the attack the enemy does not expect is a shortcut for all battles; and preys on the fact that they constantly stay on alert to the slightest trace of magecraft. Magi generally only hone their skills, counter measures towards thaumaturgical threats; ignoring any attack that is purely physical, and void of magecraft. They view the sharpest knives and strongest bullets as secondary menaces they have no need to fear. Before such an attack actually pierces their flesh, they are confident in their illusions, paralysis methods; and defensive bounded fields being more than capable to negate such attacks. They despise technology and underestimate what a human without magecraft can accomplish, which makes them weak to non-magical attacks from Kiritsugu. Though most magi would take the idea of entering the lair of another magus as a challenge, Kiritsugu takes an opposite approach. When faced with the Hyatt hotel ; Kayneth's stronghold, which has been fortified with magical furnaces, spirits and apparitions, and a large Bounded Field; Kiritsugu decides to destroy the entire building. With as much pride Kayneth has as a magus, he is willing to stay inside, believing with all certainty that Kiritsugu will invade rather than giving any thought that his entire castle will be destroyed instead. While Kiritsugu is able to fight most magi with modern weaponry, there are some special cases he calls "formidable enemies." Following the methodology that technology is a blind spot to most magi, he finds that many of them easily overcome by night vision and a heat sensor scope. However, most magi will not deviate from that generality; there exist those that are impossible to measure with rules and experience. Against those who Kiritsugu's normal strategies will not prevail against, he must act as a magus and use his Mystic Code, which is his most powerful weapon. Even facing such an opponent, he is extremely adept at forming strategies and analyzing enemy movements and their magecraft. Within just one encounter with Kayneth's Mystic Code, he is able to find three weaknesses, form a countermeasure against it, and plan for his final assault. Напарники Kiritsugu is able to work in tandem with multiple parties, but he regards those people simply as "tools" to further his goals. His relationship with Maiya Hisau is that of a pupil and a teacher, but due to viewing magecraft as a tool, there isn’t a single sense of master and pupil between them. He has only taught her a “way to fight” so that he may also freely use her as a “tool.” She acts as a vanguard scout, and due to years of working together, they are very in sync with each other's actions. She is a "supporting machine" whose actions are even more akin to a machine than those of the machine called Emiya Kiritsugu, and an " indispensable final weapon" to help him win the battle. Out of all of his teachings, she is most skilled with using bat familiars supplemented with cameras, and she makes use of a Steyr AUG assault rifle with a replaced night vision scope while still remaining under five kilograms. She is more of a solider than a direct combatant, so he generally trusts her with reconnaissance and scouting due to her skills with familiars, and he allows her to procure all of his equipment. They have exchanged strands of hair between them, which Kiritsugu used as the basis for a spell in order to act as a measure indicating the worst-case scenario in which it has become impossible to use a wireless network or familiar to convey information. The enchanted strands were embedded in the subcutaneous tissue of their pinky fingers with the purpose of sensing if the Magic Circuits of one of them entered a state of extreme stagnation, the stage at which one's life force was weak on the verge of impasse with death. If the hair embedded in either one of their fingers starts to burn, it is a warning to notify them of the existence of danger, and it really essentially acts only as a signal to inform that "it is already too late." He follows the methodology that Servants are the tools of their Masters, and that no matter how famous the hero, they will be nothing more than that as long as they are summoned as a Servant. Despite Saber being one of the most powerful Servants of the Saber class, he finds that Assassin or Caster would suit his style of combat more appropriately. Due to Saber's chivalrous preference for direct confrontations and fair battles, it is hard for him to coordinate with her. He instead has Irisviel pretend to act as Saber's Master, while he acts from the shadows. They only speak a few times in total, and are unable to ever agree with each others methodology. Снаряжение Kiritsugu lacks the various ritualistic catalysts used by normal magi like a dagger, cup, talisman, elixir, or spiritual container. He instead uses all state of the art weaponry that are unable to store any prana, which is the "heresy" that earned him his title. He utilizes a large number of different firearms and weapons to kill his targets. He also makes use of personal hand grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades, C2 plastic explosives, and landmines, and he is skilled in incorporating them into traps with trip wires, hidden fuses, and a detonation system using a cellphone to trigger them through modified communication loops. He has number of Claymores, which simultaneously release around seven hundred steel balls with diameters of only one or two millimeters. They radiate outward in all directions in a fan formation with enough power to destroy an infantry unit in one strike. He is also familiar with setting up surveillance systems, allowing him to use a number of concealed CCD cameras throughout the Einzbern castle. He also has specialized magical equipment, such as an eye drop bottle filled with a liquid made from refining the body fluids of a succubus. It is sensitive to the blood of men and aged things, allowing it to immediately identify such substances. It is capable of comparing substances and distinguish differences accurately, allowing him to compare left over residue from shaving to a bloodstain to identify both as being left by Tokiomi. Авалон Avalon, Saber's Noble Phantasm, is placed in his possession by Acht in order to be used a summoning catalyst. Rather than allowing Saber to have it, he hides its existence from her and keeps it for his own use. Normally, it would be used as the trump card of Kiritsugu as Saber's Master, but he isn't present on the direct battlefield. It is a useless tool to him due to that Saber would not be able to provide it with prana since he is working so far apart from her. He leaves it for Irisviel's protection due to her acting as the front line substitute Master for most of the Grail War. Once returned to him, he seals it inside himself as a Conceptual Weapon and makes use of the contract with Saber to provide the full effects of its immortality. It revives him after his heart and lungs are completely destroyed by completely healing him seconds before his blood-deprived brain is about to die due to lack of oxygen. Even he is surprised with its potency, and decides to work it into his battle strategy to counter the negative effects of Innate Time Control. While it can heal both injuries caused by enemies and damage dealt to himself, it only nullifies the damage without taking away his pain. Calico M950 The is a submachine gun used by Kiritsugu and Maiya as a reserve side arm. It has a compact size similar to a large handgun with a reinforced plastic that makes it look more like a toy when compared to the Walther. It has a unique helical magazine that allows for fifty Parabellum rounds fired at a rate of seven hundred shots per minute. It is also equipped with a sound suppressor, laser sight, and foregrip. Thompson Contender The , also called the , is a special piece of equipment compared to his other weapons, which are armaments for the Magus Killer that can simply be bought and replaced at any time. It is something that cannot be bought with money that represents Kiritsugu as a magus, a Mystic Code with which he can use magecraft during battle against another magus. It is a one of a kind weapon only for his use that he has favored on many battlefields. It is used in conjunction with , which are special Conceptual Weapons that utilize his Kiritsugu's Origin to its fullest extent by actualizing it within a target. The bullets were created from his first and second ribs on both sides being cut off, extracted from his body, ground into dust, condensed with a craft to preserve his soul, and sealed within sixty-six bullets as their core. The gun and bullets are stored within a rosewood case, which was left with in the care of Maiya during his nine years of retirement. It is 444mm and 1700g, with his modifications bringing the total weight to 2060g. The Contender was developed in 1967 by American company Thompson/Center Arms. It is a break-open single-shot pistol meant for sport shooting. Simple yet powerful, the weapon can, with little modification, be used to shoot various ammunition ranging from .22 LR to rifle bullets. While it is not suited for real combat, it was chosen as his Mystic Code due to it being able to deal the maximum physical damage possible. Its grip and forearm are carved in walnut, making it reminiscent of a dagger in its scabbard. The only visible mechanical parts are the trigger and the hammer, with neither a cylinder nor a slide on the simple exterior, making it similar to the percussion pistols used in the last hours of the Middle Ages. The lack of complex parts between the barrel and trigger allows for high accuracy. Kiritsugu's is customized with a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets. The cartridge of the bullet has a bottleneck structure, and its size and power level on an entirely different level from a handgun bullet. The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester rifle bullet, and even surpasses the hand cannon class of a Magnum bullet. While it is a powerful weapon with especially powerful bullets displaying destructive power capable of easily puncturing bulletproof vests and killing large animals in a single shot when discharged from a handgun, its true use lies in the specialized firing pin and additional magical modifications for firing the Origin Bullets. Origin Bullets, containing part of Kiritsugu's soul, actualize his Origin of "Severing and Binding" upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon. There are no wounds or bleeding, but the area or body part where the target is hit appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost. While it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it, as a Conceptual Weapon, this bullet poses an even graver threat to magi in particular. Out of the sixty-six Bullets, thirty-seven bullets have been used, and not a single one was wasted after completely destroying thirty-seven magi. During the Grail War, he has access to twelve bullets, and Keyneth becomes the victim of the thirty-eighth bullet. The only person to render it ineffective is Kotomine due to the fact that he doesn't fight like an orthodox magus. Origin Bullets will immediately affect magi upon coming in contact with their magecraft. The only practical way for magi to defend against one is to discard all magecraft and defend purely by physical means, but he uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of magecraft by making it impossible to physically block it. The bullets excel in penetration, and there is little outside of magecraft capable of blocking the specialized hunting rifle unless they are protected by the military-grade armor of an armored vehicle. Being forced to defend with magecraft, the impact of the Origin within the bullet affects everything all the way down to the Magic Circuits of the practitioner. If a magus' Circuits are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the bullet is comparatively a drop of water attaching itself to a thickly-placed electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. The more intense the pressure used to gather densely-packed prana for defense, the more active Magic Circuits will be functioning upon the moment of contact, and the more severe the destructive power of the bullet becomes. The "Severing" aspect will cause prana stored within the Circuits to ignore the paths within the body, flowing chaotically and destroying it in the process. Afterward, the circuits will be bound together again with the "Binding" aspect, rendering them permanently inoperable and destroying the target's magecraft abilities. If used against a magus not actively using their Magic Circuits, such as Kotomine supplementing his own abilities with Command Spells instead of his own undeveloped Magic Circuits, it will target the source of the abilities instead. Targeting the one-use seal, it simply dissipates after being struck by the bullet without affecting Kotomine. Kiritsugu initially uses normal .30-06 Springfield bullets in order provoke the enemy into believing that those are his strongest weapons. Utilizing the bullets that have an initial velocity 2.5 times higher than 9mm bullets used by his Calico and seven times the destructive power, they become focused upon making sure that they can consciously defend against such an attack and focus most of their prana towards that task. When someone is provoked into using their utmost amount of prana, the damage is completely fatal. It causes excruciating pain within the body as the nervous system spasms while being broken down. Their internal organs are almost destroyed, and numerous muscles and nerves are damaged. If they do not die instantly, the wounds will quickly prove fatal, and even if healed by a magus, it would be impossible to recover enough to even stand again. Once Keyneth is struck, it takes a great deal of money and an expert puppet master to simply get his hands working enough to move a wheelchair. Fate/Zero Volume 1, Act 3''Fate/Zero'' Volume 2, Act 7 Walther WA2000 The is a super heavyweight, semi-automatic sniper rifle of the highest class and performance that is the pinnacle of the latest electronic techniques. It costs $12,000 due to only being one of the 154 units produced. It is a rifle with a compact size measuring a little over ninety centimeters in length with the bullpup structure of the gunbarrel with a gas-operated magazine measuring at a length of 65 centimeters. It uses a .300 Winchester Magnum shell that has an effective range of one thousand meters. It doesn’t have the standard Smith & Bender sighting device, but rather he installed a pair of extra-large optic devices as a special scope mount fixed in parallel above the barrel and on the left flank. The unit on the main side is the AN/PVS04, the latest night vision scope used by the US armed forces that has been banned from being exported to prevent the leaking of technology to other countries. It uses a super sensitive video camera that acts as a light electrical amplifier with a lens, raising and displaying a perfect brightness. Acting as an electronic "owl eye", it multiplies the range of vision by 3.6, allowing it to view up to six hundred yards under the moonlight or four hundred yards in starlight. The second unit is a specter IR heat detector scope installed as sideways support. It is also electronically equipped for night vision, but displays the subject's heat pattern on the image display rather than acting as an intensity amplifier. It can perceive temperature variations from -5 to 60°C up to two hundred meters with an 1.8 magnification. The scopes are large and bulky, being the size of a plastic bottle and giving the compact gun an air of unbalance, which brings the total weight of the gun to over ten kilos. Even with the steady progress of miniaturization, they are still large even compared to standard optic devices. It is a weapon more suited to a support fire squad more than a sniping weapon, and its practical use is hindered. Despite the challenge, it was within his calculations in best managing to make use of the weapon. The joint use of both scopes allows him not only the ability to fight in darkness, but they have also been configured to allow him to face off against a magus. Sensing the Magic Circuits within the dark, it can fire upon them from hundreds of meters away without them being able to detect him at all. Магия The Emiya Thaumaturgical Crest is carved on Kiritsugu's back, but he was unable to inherit it properly from his father as a normal magus. Due to the Sealing Designation, Noritaka's body was retained by the Association, and all the important parts of the Crest were confiscated. Through Natalia's negotiations, Kiritsugu was allowed to inherit part of the Crest, but it was only a "fragment" that contained less than half of the original amount. It was enough that he was able to use his abilities as a magus, but he had little interest in continuing the research in the first place. His only interest was whether it would prove practical as a tool in combat situations. While he relies on modern technology, he is still capable of using various different spells and techniques in his work. He is capable of using night sight by focusing prana to his eyes, allowing him to instantly see with impeccable clarity in the dark. He is proficient in using familiars, and he has taught Maiya how to use them as well. He can use basic hypnotic suggestions on those with no natural resistance to magecraft by making the target focus on his eyes. Kiritsugu's Elemental Affinity is the dual attributes of Fire and Earth, and as composite attributes, they are linked to his dual Origins, . The previous generation of the Emiya family was at a loss upon finding the nature of his Origin, and named him Kiritsugu due to the strange results. Severing and Binding is different from the idea of "destruction and rebirth." There is no chance of "recovery" in the case of binding, such as a string being cut and connected back together by tying the two pieces. While it is once again whole, there is forever an irreversible "corruption" in the form of a change in thickness where the knot it tied. It takes form in his everyday life when doing hands-on work, which caused him to become particularly aware of his Origin. While he can fix normal contraptions, he is not very skilled in working with delicate machinery. His unskilled hands suddenly cause everything to become the opposite, and the more he wants to fix something, the worse the damage becomes for the machine. He can use handcraft to piece together a snapped metal wire while still restoring the original function, but fixing a delicate electric circuit using the same principles will have fatal results. It is not something that will work as long as everything is connected, and if the connections are out of order, the circuit will lose its function. Rather than being caused by his personality or temperament, it is the true essence of the root deep within his soul. Врождённая способность контроля времени is Kiritsugu's personal application of the Emiya family's magecraft. They spent generations researching and seeking the magecraft that controls time, eventually reaching "Time Manipulation", which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way, but still not something extraordinarily difficult to utilize like other time related magecraft or something on the level of the True Magic that is unable to be replicated. It allows for "time adjustment" that can only stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future rather than something more advanced like "time modification", which has the ability to reverse cause and effect and change the past. The major problem is that the practitioner needs to consider the size of the Bounded Field and the scope of time that needs to be modified. It requires a large amount of prana and similar rituals in the same magnitude of High-Thaumaturgy to activate it. It would normally be applied to a wide area and a long period of time, taking longer to set up and more prana to utilize it as the Bounded Field becomes larger and the deviation in time becomes longer. It is not an ability that can be used on the battlefield where strategies must be quickly made in order to survive, as it must be prepared beforehand and used strategically even after the preparations. The Magic Crest of the Emiya family contains generations of inherited research, but that is unimportant to Kiritsugu. It was a useless inheritance until he found a way to use it to its maximum potential in a combat situation. He worked around the issue of size and prana consumption by creating a flexible method of utilizing it on a small scale that only applies to himself. This allows for the establishment of the Reality Marble at any given time without the need of extended rituals. It is impossible to completely isolate the flesh from the outside world, but the ability can minimize the effect the outside world has on the body. Keeping the scope of the spell to a minimal bounded field within his own body, it doesn't allow for the world to be affected, but rather allows for Kiritsugu to "adjust" a few seconds of time within his own body. He uses the chant , followed by the degree of speed he wishes to use. The chant allows him to speed up, while slows him down. He can use to stop it an any point. is his most used version, allowing him to move faster than the human eye can see. It speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he can use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations. It allows for split second evasion in front of an enemy, and its power of mobility can make for one of his greatest defenses. Normally double accel is enough to push his body past its limits with brief use, but with Avalon providing regeneration, he is capable of using and the quadruple-accelerated time of for an extended period of time. Using stagnate, he can slow his biological processes, and using reduces them to one third of their normal speed, slowing his heart beat to the point where he can barely feel it himself, slowing his breathing so it lags, and reducing his metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature. The sound of his presence is reduced enough that Volumen Hydragyrum is unable to make out his breathing and heart beat from the other noises in the natural world, and it is unable to recognize him by using the standards of a human. While there aren't any changes within the actual world, his optic nerves and ear drums register what he sees and hears from within the bounded field. His cornea receive three times the light a person's eyes normally receive, which makes his field of view extremely bright, and his hearing is dulled. Even with his minimalistic approach, it is still High-Thaumaturgy far above the level of basic physical enchantment that causes inconsistencies between the flow of time inside and outside the field. Once the movement is complete and the field is removed, natural forces, the "world’s own adjustment", will forcefully adjust the "incorrect time." This places a large burden on Kiritsugu with each use, as the bounded field where the "errors have occurred" is within his own physical body. In order to get back in sync with the normal time flow, adjustments occurring within his flesh greatly damage him. Even brief use has him accompanying death, and continuous activation is nothing less than suicide, making it his riskiest technique. When returning to normal from stagnating, he suffer from the blood flow speeding up back to original speed, which causes burst capillaries and internal bleeding. Without the use of Avalon, double accel is his limit when speeding up, and even a few seconds of it is enough to rupture numerous blood vessels and cause fractures in the bones of his limbs due to the burden. Provided with constant regeneration from Avalon, he makes use of the ability's purpose as a strategic weapon to its full potential by utilizing higher levels while enduring his body breaking down and healing at an extremely high rate. He still feels the torn tendons and snapping bones tormenting his nerves while shedding mists of blood with every movement, but the regeneration allows him to keep fighting with accelerated speed for a much longer duration of time. Внешние ссылки *Оригинальная статья на TYPE-Moon Wiki Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Персонажи в Fate/zero Категория:Маги Категория:Мастер